Another Comes Forth and Kenshin Fights Again
by arisaswordheart
Summary: In a world of peace in the Meiji era, another old enemy returns to haunt Kenshin one last time. However with Kenshin in his condition and the unruly Kenji, could the situation get even worse? Can Kenshin rescue Kenji and get over his anger? RR .. maybe..
1. Introduction

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer :** I dont own this, you know that...**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Kaoru looked up as Kenji put down his chopsticks, picked up the sakabatou, which Yahiko had given him when he turned 15, and stood up.

"Kenji? Are you going out to go look for Kenshin?"

Kenji's look bordered on cold.

"Why would I want to look for _him_?"

Kaoru sighed. Kenji had 'hated' Kenshin ever since he was very little. At first it had been the hair-pulling but now could turn into fights since Kenji learnt kenjutsu, namely Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu, the style his grandfather created. Kaoru always felt worried in these instances because she knew that Kenshin wasn't supposed to fight anymore, due to his illness.

Kenji opened the sliding door and stepped outside. Putting on his sandals, he began to walk out as Kenshin wandered in.

"Oro?" Kenshin said quietly as he watched Kenji walk past him, glancing at him coldly. He smiled anyway though. "Itarashai, have a good time, Kenji."

Kenji swept past as he heard Kaoru sigh and wrap her arms tighter around their daughter, Takashin, who dozed in her lap. He didn't turn around to meet her eyes though and Kaoru felt worried. As the door slowly swung shut, Kenshin finally turned around, but his expression was completely unfathomable.

Yahiko looked up from his lunch as Kenji entered the small house. He looked a little angry and Yahiko guessed it was to do with Kenshin. This concerned him quite a bit because Kenshin was his mentor and he had always looked up to him. On those rare occasions that Kenji poured out his emotions, Yahiko had been forced to listen to Kenji's moaning over Kenshin's flaws. It was also how disconcerting how similar Kenshin and Kenji were, in not only appearance and skill, and yet how much Kenji seemed to hate Kenshin.

* * *

"What's wrong, Kenji?"

"Ahh.." Kenji seemed to forget where he was. "Um, oh yes, I'm going to go and see Master Hiko Seijuro now."

Yahiko nearly choked on his onigiri. Why was Kenji going to see Hiko? He thought Hiko didn't teach anymore, he was getting on in his years after all... even if Hiten practitioners hardly ever seemed to age…

Kanji saw the look on Yahiko's face but didn't say anything and merely raised an eyebrow. He turned on his heel and waved back.

"Say hi to Tsubame for me won't you…"

Yahiko nodded, "Itarashai, have a safe trip."

Kenji paused for a second, turning his head to look at Yahiko over his shoulder. "amazing how you sound so much like him…"

As Yahiko stared after Kenji, he turned once again and left the house silently. Yahiko continued eating his onigiri as Tsubame entered the room. Her eyes flicked down the corridor at Kenji's retreating back and she turned and looked at Yahiko hesitantly and began to speak.

"Anou, Yahiko-kun…"

Yahiko twirled to face her, scowling. "I said drop the '–kun'!!"

"Hai." Tsubame said hastily, pressing on, "Was Kenji-san just here?"

Yahiko nodded as he looked at Tsubame and sighed. He was almost 27 years old now. What did he want to do? Kenshin had already a strong resolve when he was 27/8. He was a wanderer – a rurouni – and helped the innocent and the weak. Although Yahiko had decided long ago to one day catch up to Kenshin and also adopt Kenshin's beliefs, he still didn't feel he had a purpose.

Yahiko stood up and kissed Tsubame on the cheek, blushing slightly.

"Yahiko?" Tsubame asked, astonished.

"C'mon." Yahiko said and he led her outside.

* * *


	2. Marketplace Fight

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** On previous chapter...

* * *

"Bouzu, what are you doing here?"

Kenji glared at the back of Hiko Seijuro. "I can't come here without permission or something?"

Hiko turned and smiled wryly. "You have as bad a mouth as my fool apprentice ever had… for all that you hate him…"

Kenji scowled. "Leave _him_ out of this."

"So what do you want?"

"Teach me Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu."

"Ask your father if you want to so much."

Kenji's face screwed up in anger. "You think I would ever even _talk_ to that person? Besides, _he_ wouldn't teach me anyway! _He_ doesn't want to pass on Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu!"

Hiko sighed, turning back and downing his sake. "Haven't you had enough with Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu?"

Kenji smirked. "That's exactly it. Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu is too boring for me. I've been learning moves from other dojos to relieve that boredom, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still bored"

Hiko sighed again, getting up. "Ok, have it your way, but I'll repeat the same method I've used many times before. If you can hit me, then you win."

Kenji lifted an eyebrow. He knew Hiko was good but so was he. He had watched his father use Ryuutsuisen and Battoujutsu once and had even felt a grudging respect for the slender man.

Kenji led the way outside and pulled out the sakabatou as Hiko pulled out his own katana. They took their positions, standing in absolute stillness as the pressure in the air around them intensified. Kenji decided to take action, and yelled and ran towards Hiko. Hiko was relaxed as if he did not expect Kenji to be able to hit him even if he tried his hardest. Kenji struck with a few styles of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu and then suddenly launched into the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu, Ryuutsuisen!"

Kenji managed to take a chip out of Hiko's blade with the force of the blow and immediately turned as he landed on the ground, using centrifugal force and trying to hit Hiko in the back of the head. He was suddenly blocked with Hiko's damaged katana and immediately brought up the sheath which hit Hiko in the shoulder as the bigger man tried to get out of the way from the awkward position. As Hiko stepped back and lowered the damaged katana, looking at it thoughtfully. Kenji twisted up from his position gracefully, sword at the ready once again. Hiko was smiling thoughtfully at him, impressed at the sheer strength in the somewhat slim boy.

"Boy, was that your first time doing that?"

Kenji thought. Was it? He had seen his father do it, but had never done it himself. He nodded affirmative.

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Ryuutsuisen and then Ryuukansen, then Soryuusen straight after that. Impressive indeed."

Kenji glared at Hiko. "I've seen the Ryuutsuisen demonstrated once, but I've only heard descriptions of the other moves."

Hiko smiled. "We'll make a swordsman out of you yet… come here boy and I'll show you some more…"

* * *

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin as he silently ate. He had been pretty quiet since yesterday. She ruffled the sleeping Takashin's light brown hair and laid her down on a futon, going over to hug Kenshin. 

"Kenshin? Is something wrong?"

Kenshin turned to her, smiling his usual smile. "No, I'm fine."

Kaoru looked a little skeptical at that but covered Takashin with a blanket, still sitting next to Kenshin. She glared at the food she had made. Her culinary skills hadn't improved very much over the years.

"Kenshin." Kaoru said anxiously. "I know you don't like making me worried, but I'm more worried when you don't tell me anything. Is it the food? I know I'm bad at cooking and…"

Kenshin shook his head. "No. No, its not your fault." He paused and looked at Kaoru. "I just want to be a good father, but I'm not."

Kaoru frowned and pursed her lips. "Of course you are! Just because Kenji is stubborn, that doesn't mean it's your fault."

"Good swordsman, maybe, but no father." But Kenshin grinned. "Maybe he gets that stubborness from you!" he put an arm around Kaoru.

She grinned and leaned on Kenshin.

Suddenly the sliding door banged open and Yahiko stalked in, scowling.

"Oro!" Kenshin said, looking over his shoulder tentatively.

"Just what are you two doing?" Yahiko said, eyebrows raised.

"Yahiko-kun!"

"Ohayo, Tsubame-chan!" Kaoru smiled at Tsubame as if she hadn't seen Yahiko at all.

"Oy!"

"And as for you…" Getting off her cushion, Kaoru stood up and grabbed Yahiko by the ear. "Your attitude has not changed _one little bit_."

"Ow, ow! Let go!"

Kenshin grinned at the two and gathered up the stirring Takashin as Tsubame hovered anxiously around them. Takashin squirmed in his arms and give him a hug. Kenshin stared down at her, surprised, but then gave her a hug also. He was quite happy that his daughter at least seemed to like him.

Kenshin stood up and walked past the quarreling two and out the door.

"Kenshin? Where are you going?" The pair momentarily stopped their comical bashing.

"I'll get some tofu and I'll be right back." Kenshin smiled at the two of them and holding Takashin more closely, walked down the step, slipped on his sandals and walked out of the courtyard, sliding the door quietly closed. Kaoru and Yahiko stared after him, slightly too amazed to continue.

* * *

Kenshin smiled at Takashin as he walked down to the marketplace. He scanned his sharp eyes over the things on sale on the tables. Not that he had all that much money anyway. Takashin fell asleep again in his arms as he roamed around, browsing. He smiled again. He had always liked children and had played with them many times. His sole regret was Kenji not liking him, but he couldn't do anything about that so would have deal with it. He knew very well when he had to deal with things out of his control. 

As he started back home with the tofu, there was a yelling from down the road. Kenshin frowned and turned around, hesitated for a second, before joining the crowd which was assembled around the fight. Kenshin had long stopped fighting, and yet now seeing the brawl in front of him, felt he had to intervene. It wasn't safe though, especially since Takashin was asleep in his arms. Kenshin put her down on one side, asking a woman to watch over her, and put the tofu in its container on Takashin's lap. Then he turned back to the fight.

"Stop." He said coldly, eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. "This fighting profits noone, turn around now and go home." He looked at the crowd as well, including them in his death-glare.

The men leered at him. "And? What are you gonna do about it?" They jeered.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed further, having made a decision of sorts. "Leave now and you won't get hurt."

One man raised his eyebrows. It was blatantly obvious the man (Kenshin) had no weapons and did not look like he was a hand-to-hand combat fighter either. This would be too easy.

He attacked. Kenshin dodged the attack easily and elegantly. He might be weaker now, but there was definitely nothing wrong with his eyes. The man smashed into the wall and Kenshin dodged again as the next man attacked.

"You coward!" The man jeered. "Stop dodging!"

"I will when I can." Kenshin responded calmly.

Pulling a long stick which had snapped at the end, he faced his opponent, making sure to glance back and check that Takashin would be safe. He could feel some stagnation already, legacy of the 'illness' which he had.

He leapt up and smashed the man on the head, swiftly and forcefully.

"Ryuutsuisen!"

He landed with some force on the ground and spun quickly. He had to fight mostly with pure strength now and couldn't be sure if it was really enough, but he would have to make do… after all, he was good at that.

* * *

A man came running into the dojo as Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing their Kenjutsu, sparring playfully (albeit viciously) with each other. 

"Yahiko-sama!"

Yahiko stopped and wiped sweat off his forehead as the man ran into the dojo from the back.

"What's wrong, Gosa?"

Gosa frowned as he said his news. "You're not going to like it. My men said they saw a slender man fighting some street brawlers down near the marketplace. We couldn't see his face but we think its Himura-sama."

Kaoru rushed over. "Is he with anyone?"

"I think so. I think he was with a little girl, but he put her down."

Kaoru and Yahiko looked at each other. "Kenshin!"

* * *

Kenshin caught his breath, gathering Takashin up and thanking the woman as the police swarmed into the street. Muraki came over to Kenshin. 

"Thank you, Himura-san, that was just about to get violent."

Kenshin nodded solemnly, eyes still narrowed as he took in the scene.

"Kenshin!"

Yahiko and Kaoru came running up with Tsubame in tow.

Kenshin turned smiling "Ah, Kaoru-"

He was met with a fist. ("Oro…")

"What were you doing? Especially with Takashin!"

Yahiko glared at him. "Megumi told you not to fight remember?"

"Of course I do…" Kenshin said, looking a little abashed and looking down at the floor. "uh, Kaoru-dono?"

"What?" she said sulkily

Kenshin looked back at her and pointed with his free hand at the ground below where Takashin had been before. "I spilled the tofu…"

Kenshin ran as Kaoru chased after him, waving her Bokken.

* * *


	3. Doctors and Swords Don't Mix

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** On previous chapter previous this chapter ...****

* * *

Megumi entered the dojo to see the sulking Kaoru and Kenshin smiling a little abashedly with Takashin seated happily in his lap.

'Well, well…What are you two at?"

Kaoru whirled to face her. "Kenshin got himself into a fight in the marketplace yesterday, that's what!"

Megumi turned to face him. "Ken-san! You know that isn't good for your health."

Kenshin just smiled in his usual calm way. "Don't worry about me."

* * *

Kenji smashed the rock in front of him with the Doryusen.

"Master, that was way too easy."

Hiko Seijuro raised his eyebrows. Kenji had done it perfectly the first time and in less than half a day he had mastered almost half the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu moves. He had to admit the boy had talent.but of course he would, seeing that he was the son of the well known Hitokiri Battousai, now Himura Kenshin, and Kamiya Kaoru of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu, but even he hadn't expected this.

"Alright Kenji, next move. Stand there."

Hiko pointed in front of him. Kenji obliged.

"Ryuusousen!"

Hiko struck randomly all around Kenji using the God-speed of Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenji merely observed though and did not say anything, nor did he flinch.

"Now, it's your turn."

Kenji grasped the sakabatou firmly and raised the katana.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Ryuusousen!"

Kenji struck, using the god-speed. The god-speed was so natural to him, it seemed he had been doing it all his life, as did this sword style he was learning, or so it seemed, _relearning_.

Hiko nodded his approval, yet he knew what this boy now lacked.

"Time for a theory lesson."

Kenji scowled. "Master.." he began to protest.

Hiko cut him off. "No. The question is '_What is it which you lack_'?"

Kenji stared after him with venom in his gaze as Hiko turned sharply and returned to the hut.

Hiko looked at the boy which glared at him with annoyance. 'What is it which you lack', huh? Same question as Kenshin. I suppose any son of Kenshin would lack something, just like he did. He sighed. But in this case, what he lacks is completely different. He didn't lack the will to live, he lacked something much _much_ different.

* * *

Megumi looked up finally.

"Ken-san, your condition isn't all that worse but it isn't good either." She sat back. "You've had quite a few fights over the years." She counted them off on her fingers.

"You continued some of your rurouni 'work' over the five years I predicted. You were still pretty fine after that, because you were in less battles. There's the one with Yahiko when you gave him your sakabatou, and you've been fighting more since then."

"Since then, you've fought those robbers, those people who were trying to break into the dojo, those people rioting in the marketplace and yesterday's incident.

"I'm worried. Are you going back to your old lifestyle? As you are now, with Kaoru, you are relaxed which helps your condition, but your fighting worsens it, even fighting for a short amount of time. If you keep fighting now, after all these years of rest, you could do yourself a lot of harm."

She left the word hanging and Kaoru looked down at her lap, really quite upset. Kenshin however looked serious and didn't say a word, Takashin squirming in his lap.

Megumi looked at Kenshin seriously. "Is this what you choose?"

Kenshin stood up and handed Takashin to Kaoru.

He smiled. "But it isn't that way at all. Megumi-dono, thank you for the check-up."

He turned and left the dojo.

Megumi and Kaoru looked after him, both thinking their own thoughts and at last Megumi turned to Kaoru.

"I thought you were able to look after him when I last checked him, but what is he doing now? Why haven't you stopped him?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Kenshin's been a little… upset, even if he doesn't admit. He doesn't feel he's done enough for Kenji and Kenji very obviously hates Kenshin. We don't know why, but Kenshin feels its his fault. I haven't the heart."

Megumi surveyed her thoughtfully. "That's no reason to let him go fighting again."

Kaoru sniffed. "No. I let him go out and get the tofu because I thought maybe a little walk might help him get over his obvious gloom, I can read him now, but apparently not as well as I thought I could. Then one of Yahiko's men saw Kenshin fighting."

Megumi studied her and sighed.

"As a doctor all I can say is that Kenshin is still holding to his beliefs and he can't let something like this hurt innocents so he tries to help, where he only does harm to himself… and his family. It been quiet for a long time now, but peace is also starting to wear thin."

Megumi stood up. "Well I have to go back to Aizu anyway. You have to keep an eye out for him." She fixed Kaoru with a steely eye. Her vixen ears popped up for a moment. "And make sure he doesn't do anything… impulsive. Well I have to be off now. Tell Kenshin I said bye. I would wait but I really have to hurry." She waved over her shoulder.

Kaoru waved back, smiling softly. Megumi was so strong. Takashin squirmed in her arms and she picked her up and carted her off to bed, and as they say for lame section endings, it had been a long day…

* * *

Kenji hadn't found the answer. He had been given the night to think about it, just like his father had been given a night, he had been told. He pushed that thought out of his head. His _father_. Because of his father, his mother had always been worried. Kenshin didn't wander anymore, nor did he fight and yet there were worries over whether something would just happen one day, or at least he didn't know any other. He knew it wasn't the _only_ reason for his hate, but he didn't know the other one. He stopped. Was that his flaw? Huh…? That hardly made sense…

Hiko looked at Kenji from where he was sitting, cross-legged and drinking sake. Would the boy find out the answer. He didn't know. Anyway… Hiko sat straighter and readied himself for a long night.

* * *


	4. Training and Travelling

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** On the page previous the page previ... Alright, on the first chapter, okay? Okay...

**Disclaimer for the Disclaimer:** I didnt write it...

**Disclaimer for the Disclaimer for the Disclaimer:** Yes you did...

**Author's Note:** Yay... I love writing long chapters... It's sad when I look at it and it looks so very short... D:

* * *

Kenji stalked out of the hut the next morning, still having not found an answer to his master's question, just as Kenshin had not. Hiko was already outside.

Again, like the time Kenshin came to learnt Hiten Mitsurugi's Final Technique, the two went over to wash their face and repeated the speech.

"You look like you didn't sleep last night."

"As do you."

Hiko smirked. "And have you found the answer to the question?"

Kenji shook his head, emotionless. "No."

"Then my teaching goes no further than my next move. This might be a little early for you, yet you should learn it. If you do not find the answer to my question, I will not awknowledge you as my student again." Hiko glared at Kenji. "You didn't accept my Hiten theory before, but you will this time. Hiten Mitsurugi is used to help the weak, not for your own selfish means. Think on that. That is the basis of this sword style, for all it is Satsujin-ken."

He walked a little way back, the cloak billowing around him. "Now stay there."

Hiko took off his coat, exposing his well muscled arms and chest. His chi swirled around him as he prepared for the move. Kenji watched emotionlessly from where he stood, yet couldn't help feeling a slight feeling of apprehension.

Hiko streaked towards him smoothly, nine powerful blows landed just skimming his hair and clothing and cutting thin shreds out. Kenji's eyes widened as each of the blows landed and his sharp eyes followed the movement of the katana's blade.

As Hiko drew back Kenji had to grin. "That was the Kuzu Ryuusen wasn't it?"

Hiko nodded solemnly. "Now -"

Before Hiko could even finish, Kenji was off. Hiko stared in surprise yet stayed still, exactly where he had landed only seconds before. All the blows landed exactly and Hiko could feel the power behind the blow, yet the blade never touched him. He had to wonder at the will behind the blade to not let it land.

Hiko let the boy alight once more on the ground, twirling on the spot and twisting back to his feet, sakabatou held at the side.

"What did you learn?"

"I must have passion, I suppose," Kenji said, smiling with his eyes narrowed while looking at the sakabatou.

"No." Hiko said, "But close enough, especially for you." He paused, eyebrows drawn right down. He wondered if he should tell this child, especially because he could not figure out its entirety on his own.

"You must have empathy, not just passion. I understand that you dislike your father with such… passion … because of your lack of empathy with others and your unwillingness to understand the truth behind the situation. You are rash and need to learn to slow down and understand first."

Kenji glared at Hiko. "_Master…_"

"But isn't it true?"

Kenji suddenly stiffened. What?

Hiko had also whirled around, cursing under his breath. Why hadn't he heard or felt them? He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had neglected…?

A handful of men jumped out of the surrounding trees and formed a circle around the two who had draw back to back.

"Hand over the Battousai's kid and we'll let you go."

Kenji frowned harder. "Battousai?"

"Heh, don't you know, bouzu? Your father is the reknowned Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kenji felt a reluctant respect for the man who was his father but grinned. Well… "Heh, well now I do, and I can show you exactly what I'm made of!"

"Not so fast boy. I was with your father in the Bakumatsu. If he hadn't joined, I probably would have been in his place as best. Sure, my powers were nothing against his, especially back then, but now? Huh, I'm sure even Hiten Mitsurugi cannot beat my mixture of the strongest sword styles known!"

"What makes you think that?"

"This!"

Suddenly they all attacked. Hiko calmly fought them off, using his Shinsoku, injuring them within an inch of their life, blade whirling in a blur, broken or not. Kenji took the others on, just as speedily, using combinations of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu and Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu along with a few moves of Yahiko's own making which he had observed and copied.

More men appeared from the cover of the trees though. As Hiko jumped forward to engage an opponent going for Kenji's side, another man leapt up behind and struck Kenji over the head as a swarm of men converged on either side of him and fought closer. Kenji hadn't enough battle experience to avoid the unexpected blow. Kenji's eyes widened and he fell as Hiko was left fighting. He was too far away by that time to return for Kenji and felled those in his path with a few slashes. Kenji was dragged away by some of the henchmen as Hiko dragged another blade out of a hidden sheath and quickly made short work of the last few standing men, the rest of which melded back into the trees like ninjas, but by then Kenji was gone. Hiko cursed softly.

"I'll definitely need someone to get over here and clean up tomorrow, huh..?" he said quietly to himself, looking around the battlefield and sounding rather tired.

"Whoa, Whoa! What happened here?" There was a cry from behind him.

* * *

Kaoru set out the bowl of rice in front of Kenshin and he smiled at her in thanks. She smiled back in reply and started spooning the rice into her own bowl. She had been a little worried about Kenshin since he walked out on her and Megumi a week ago now, after Megumi's little lecture, but he had acted as usual, and hadn't mentioned anything. He had been away that whole afternoon though, almost, and she could only assume he had done a lot of thinking.

She felt someone take the rice bowl away from her and Kenshin continued the spooning of the rice.

"Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?"

Kaoru was startled out of her reverie.

"Oh, etou, no …"

Kenshin handed the bowl of rice to Kaoru and placed the wooden cover over the rice. He looked at her carefully and saw the bandage on her finger.

"Kaoru-dono, what did you do to your finger?"

"Eh…" Kaoru stopped eating for a moment but Kenshin was grinning.

"You should just let me cook."

"But-!"

"I've nothing better to do anyway…" Kenshin commented.

Kaoru stopped eating again and lowered her bowl. Well, that was true. There was not much for him to but chores since he stopped his rurouni life, but she felt she should cook (even if it tasted better) so she still did it herself, meaning Kenshin had even less to do … other than sit and think.

She sighed just as a bird sped in the window and collided with Kenshin's forehead, blood gushing comically from the puncture wound.

"Oro!" Kenshin cried as he lay, swirly eyed, on the floor.

"AH! Kenshin!"

Kaoru reached over and plucked the bird off the floor and grabbed her medicine chest. A few minutes later and a reel of bandages, Kenshin was bandaged around the head as they looked at the bird.

"This is one of the messenger birds from when I was at Aoi-ya," Kenshin commented, looking for a message.

"Here," said Kaoru, plucking the message off the carrier on the other side.

Kenshin took it and unrolled the message. Suddenly his eyes widened then narrowed again as his eyes traveled down the small scrap of paper. He suddenly stood up, eyes narrowed, calm yet he radiated an air of such fury.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"What… how?"

"Something bad happen?" a voice filtered through the suddenly tense atmosphere.

There was falling of footsteps outside. Kenshin whirled around.

"Who's there?"

Sanosuke waved. "Who else? And that can't be good news."

"Welcome back then, and you're right, it isn't." Kenshin walked over to the wall, hesitated, grabbed a bokken and turned to face the pair again. "Idekimasu." He tossed the message to Sano and strode out of the dojo.

"Hey! Kenshin, wait up!" Sano quickly scanned it, scrunched it up and tossed it in turn to Kaoru.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, swiftly grabbing the paper out of the air, as the two swiftly made their way out. She frowned. What was he up to now? She worried about him and this was certainly a new side of him. She thought she had never seen Kenshin so angry, except maybe when his anger was very obvious when Raijuta had injured Yutaro. He had been fuming then, determined to in a way, punish the man.

She unfolded the paper from the crumpled ball and began to read.

_Himura and Kaoru-san,_

_I haven't seen you two in ages, even with your visits, and I haven't written to you much, of which I'm sorry, but Kyoto is pretty far away. That's not the point of this message though._

_I'm sending this by messenger bird because we have grave news. When we were visiting Hiko Seijuro, we found an incident had happened. Kenji it seems had been visiting him for training in Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu._

_Master Hiko himself explained what had happened. It seems another old enemy of Himura's has appeared. Himura might like to ask Hiko about what happened himself. This person seems to be some sort of predecessor to the Hitokiri of the Shadows though._

_They had a battle in where Kenji was kidnapped. I hope that you can get to him soon, so he can explain the details fully to you. Hopefully, Himura, you might be able to work out who did it.._

_We'll join you soon after you get this note. We are traveling to the Kamiya dojo so if you leave a note of where you're going we will follow on as well._

_See you then,_

_Misao_

_PS Aoshi-sama and I are expecting to see you at our wedding!_

_PPS Send the bird back._

Kaoru smiled at the last bit but then she sighed and dropped the note onto the floor. Kenji, abducted. Kenshin wasn't fit to fight either. Why hadn't she tried harder to stop him?

"Kaoru?" Yahiko walked into the dojo through the gaping door, a slightly confused look on his face. "Where's Kenshin?" He looked at the half finished meals and at her in the centre of the room. "What are you doing?"

Quietly, Kaoru gestured towards the note and Yahiko bent in a smooth movement and picked it up as Tsubame came running in.

"Yahiko-kun!"

Yahiko stared at the note in his hand.

"Kenji?" he asked, mouth agape. "He was an excellent swordsman! I hate to admit it but he is much better than me!"

Kaoru smiled at little at that. "My my, you have grown up Yahiko. Time was that you would have never admitted to anyone being stronger than you, except for Kenshin."

Yahiko coloured slightly and muttered that he was the son of Kenshin after all and Tsubame cocked her head quizzically.

"Um, Kaoru-san? Where's Sanosuke-san? Yahiko saw him coming this way and so we left everything and came here."

"Uh, he went with Kenshin" Kaoru said, laughing nervously.

"You didn't try to stop him?" Yahiko yelled.

Kaoru sighed. "At least I know he'll return this time. He gave up being a rurouni and he has a family now." She looked at the note scrunched once again. "And he had a good reason to get angry."

Yahiko didn't say the other thing he was worrying about but he sighed an turned around.

"I suppose we'll wait then." He said. "After all, we don't know where Kenshin's going so we might as well wait for Misao and Aoshi. If it's by boat, they'll be here about the day after tomorrow so we can wait until then."

Kaoru nodded. She supposed this was a course of action.

"Tsubame?"

Tsubame nodded at Yahiko and turned back to Kaoru. "Kaoru-san, I'll look after Takashin-chan while you're gone."

Kaoru turned to look at Takashin who was happily munching her lunch of onigiri and nodded gratefully at Tsubame.

"Thank you then, Tsubame-chan"

* * *

Kenshin leaned over the side of the ship, mulling over his thoughts as Sanosuke came wandering up.

"What're ya doing?"

Kenshin turned his head, "Are you sure you want to come, Sano?"

"Huh, little Kenji? Why not?" He grinned though. "I _was_ hoping for some sort of a welcome though, not a sea voyage, but alright…"

Kenshin grimaced. "Sorry, but welcome back."

Sano grinned, "Yeah, last time I was back, heh, almost a decade ago."

Kenshin looked at him calmly. "You should get a haircut…"

"So should you." Sano retorted. "You grew yours back…"

Kenshin nodded.

"So who's this guy we're after?"

Kenshin's expression darkened.

"I believe his name is Tagoshiko Hiyoju. Not much is known about him because he never did ascend to the Hitokiri of the Shadows position, and disappeared from the Ishin Shishi as well. He didn't know anything and so noone bothered looking for him. But he will be hard to fight."

Sano ignored the last part. "So where are we going? I don't think he's in Kyoto, even though this is the Kyoto route."

Kenshin glanced at him. "When did _you_ know the way to Kyoto?"

"Huh." Sano laughed. "Well those years of traveling sure helped my navigation!"

Kenshin nodded. "(I sure hope so.) We're headed for a little way past Kyoto, in a little place called Kamigyou-ku, I believe." Kenshin narrows his eyes. "Last time I saw him anyway."

Sano nodded. "Alright."

Sano watched Kenshin for a little while more before turning around and walking away.

Just how was Kenshin going to fight with just a bokken and without his sakabatou, and in his condition… Sano shook his head. No, he would help Kenshin as much as he could and hopefully Kaoru would be able to see her husband once again. After all… what was said once was still true. He was needed… not just by one person, but now, many many more.

* * *


	5. Tokyo and Kyoto

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** [Insert Customary Disclaimer here 

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the replies I got... Im really Iffy about this chapter, it could do with a bit of tweaking still, but oh well... and Kenji will get a better attitude and ... uhm... yeah, when I get down to it, or when I feel like it... either way...

And I had most of this written up already... Just editing and rewriting certain stupid bits...

* * *

Misao and Aoshi arrived in Tokyo port. Misao yawned, rubbing her head. 

"Argh, I feel so cramped from that ship."

Aoshi didn't say anything but simply looked at her.

"Well shall we? We should hurry to the Kamiya dojo now." Misao continued cheerfully.

Misao glanced at Aoshi from the corner of her eye as they set off. She was very glad that Aoshi-sama had agreed to marry her, yet, however, Aoshi's ever sarcastically gloomy way made her feel a little anxious to whether Aoshi did really love her or not. Misao sighed, but now wasn't the time for this.

Misao grinned at Aoshi and bounded forward. "Let's pick up the pace!"

* * *

Kenshin and Sanosuke stepped off the ship at the port just off from Kyoto. There was no point in actually entering Kyoto and the Master would know he was coming anyway. Hiko wasn't stupid. Sano finally spoke up after a few minutes of Kenshin standing on the wooden moorings and not saying a word, though seemingly looking for someone, or perhaps waiting. 

"Kenshin, I need to ask. Are you going to fight without your sakabatou?"

Kenshin frowned and shook his head when there was a voice from behind them.

"So you return to Kyoto once again, Kenshin. Luckily I came out to meet you then."

Kenshin turned slowly. "Master… I need your direct recount of what happened. Although Misao-dono's explanation was pretty good, I needed more details."

Hiko Seijuro nodded, "Of course, however, the girl told you to find me anyway, so I didn't give this to her either." He held out the sakabatou which Kenji had dropped. "For a good reason too."

"What do you mean 'either'?" Sano asked suspiciously.

"Well, just as you would say, _Zanza-san_, the first thing you do when preparing for a battle is to find more information on the opponent and I have just that."

Kenshin frowned. "You have information for this one?"

"Don't underestimate me."

Kenshin smiled as Sano laughed.

"Hey, Kenshin, didn't think he'd have so much for you, huh?"

"…" said Kenshin, rolling his eyes.

He would need this information though. In battle, Kenshin always had known the person before and had a little idea of him, or Kenshin learned it in battle and dealt with it accordingly, using the unfailing (or mostly unfailing) Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu moves. However, in his current condition, there was no telling how long he would last out there. If Kenshin was going to fight the man himself… _and_ win… he would need all the help he could get. Even with his current knowledge of the man.

Kenshin had been hoping for some general facts from his master, or more accurately, _former_ master, yet it seemed what he was about to get would be a lot more than he had expected.

_

* * *

_Misao stared at the assembled group. 

"_What? Himura's GONE?_"

Misao glared at Kaoru. "I especially sent the note for both of you so you two would go together!"

Kaoru glared right back, "Like it's my fault he ran off!"

"Well what are we going to do now?"

There was the sound of someone clearing his throat from behind Misao.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"There's no doubt that, Kenshin would go to Kyoto first. We told him to contact Hiko and he would probably want to ask Hiko a few questions himself first. And besides…" Aoshi frowned, deep in thought, "if it's who I think it is, he would continue going that way anyway."

"Who can it be?" Misao asked, wide-eyed.

"I only heard of him. He was in the Ishin Shishi but we never crossed swords, especially after Kenshin threw him out of his position."

"You still haven't said _who_," Misao muttered. "That much I knew…."

"Shh, patience." murmured Kaoru who placed a hand on her head and pushed _down_.

"I believe he is Tagoshiko Hiyoju," Aoshi continued, as if not hearing Misao at all and causing her to sulk. "If I am right, he's living near Kyoto anyway and in which case we should go back."

Misao scowled. "If you knew that earlier you could have saved us the trip."

Aoshi looked at her calmly. "I wanted to confirm with Kenshin. The Oniwabanshu spy network may be good, but we didn't exactly have much time to make detailed investigations. This is what I remembered and dug up." He turned. "Kenshin wouldn't have gotten to Kyoto yet, let's go now."

Misao ran after him. "Aoshi-sama! You wasted us a ship voyage _and _it cost money….!" The others heard her moan to her fiancé.

Kaoru and Yahiko smiled to each other then quickly turned away and left the room to pack a few belongings.

"Jya, Tsubame!" Yahiko called over his shoulder as he and Kaoru exited the dojo. Kaoru waved.

"Be careful, Yahiko-kun!" Tsubame said quietly. As she waved back, Takashin seated on her lap.

Takashin gleefully waved as well and Tsubame smiled.

"Now what shall I do with you?..."

* * *

"Are you sure that's all?" 

"Do I _ever_ make mistakes like that, Kenshin?"

"I don't doubt that you do…" Sano smirked.

Hiko glared at him and Sanosuke quickly backed off. Not a good thing to mess with Kenshin's master. Especially since those Hiten moves _were_ so deadly.

Kenshin was quiet now, having heard the story. He tried to be calm, he couldn't keep thinking that Kenji would be hurt. As a hostage, it was most likely that Tagoshiko wouldn't hurt Kenji or he would 'lose his worth' but then again, sometimes you had to hurt someone to make that person even more valuable because those that you were trying to punish would be even more terrified. Such was the incident with Edo Jin-E so long ago where he lost his cool over Kaoru, the hostage.

Hiko looked at Kenshin sitting on the cushion in front of him and thought back to when he had met him at first. It was after a massacre of sorts and he had found Kenshin as the last survivor there. He had half-expected Kenshin to commit suicide and yet the boy had not.

Instead, when he came back a week later and went to ask for the boy, he found that the boy had buried not only his friends but also their killers. Hiko had found the determination to protect his friends which he hadn't even met before the day they were killed and his understanding where he was able to pay his respects to killers as well, very interesting and so had taken the boy home. The boy was definitely interesting. It seemed Kenshin still kept that philosophy, not that Hiko hadn't known already… he had known ages ago when Kenshin had argued with him and left to join the Bakumatsu. "The people are suffering, they're _scared_. They _can't_ be abandoned!"

Kenshin had gone beyond his imagination though. When he had left, Hiko had been a little angry that the boy he had brought up had just left him without any regrets but still a little glad that the boy had some of that interesting philosophy left. Fifteen years later when he returned, Hiko had been equally angry, and yet had consented to teaching.

When he could have died from the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, Kenshin had taken care of him. True, maybe he had said it was all his own strength, and it _had _been… well at least partially, he had been glad that Kenshin seemed so worried. A little like his own child he guessed… he had a depth of feeling even he didn't understand.

And now the child he had brought up wanted to save his own child and not only that, he had already helped bring up another child, that Myoujin Yahiko. That was a feat to be proud of…

* * *

Kenji woke in darkness and rubbed his head with one hand. He peered around in the semi-darkness. He was inside a room of sorts. There was nearly nothing in the room, save a set of cupboards with some clothes inside. He picked himself off the floor. 

"Ugh, where am I?"

He saw the silhouettes of the guards outside the door, they were quiet, as though listening for him. Interesting. Well, these guards were sure very attentive…

Kenji turned as there was murmuring outside the door and the door slid open. A man stood there, in European clothes and glaring at Kenji on the ground.

"Huh, you look so much like your father it almost sickens me."

Kenji glared back, eyes narrowed at the man. The man raised an eyebrow and signaled to one of his men. The men got a stick and whacked Kenji. However, Kenji was ready and blocked it with a forearm before using the other fist to knock the man out. More men advanced towards him and swing his arm back, he hit one man in the face, while round-housing another. However, more men bore down on him and no matter how many men he knocked down, they eventually hemmed him in and had him down on the floor. As Kenji lay on the floor, and tried to push himself up again, the man raised his boot and forced him down once again.

"That's not how you talk to Tagoshiko-sama, kid." The man whispered in his ear. "Now get cowering." More force was applied on his back.

The boot was lifted off Kenji's back and Kenji could breathe again. The men retreated to guard the door once more. Tagoshiko smirked at Kenji who was now sitting, panting.

"Well, we know how well you can fight now, but now comes the good bit. Just some punishment to make your dear parents a little more …. worried," and he cast an eye at Kenji's very noticeable hair. "Maybe we chop some of that off too."

And with that, he left the room.

* * *


	6. Message

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I wouldn't bother writing it would I?**

* * *

Author's Note:** Sorry for lateness, I had to edit it twice before I felt reassured enough to go and post it… real life can intrude sometimes, in the most annoying ways. If it seems I have lost my train of thought somewhere, please excuse, I haven't touched this for a long time, so my edits don't always follow anymore… (I wrote this a while ago, yeah… a LONG while ago). 

More to come soon… hopefully… though I'm working on Twilight right now….

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru sighed as she stepped off the ship. She was back in Kyoto once more, quite a lot like when Kenshin had run off to fight Shishio Makoto after telling her 'sayonara' which had sunk her into a deep depression. She had visited again many times, of course, and yet this was the first time she felt the same way, and the first time she had traveled without Kenshin since that first time. She wondered if this incident was going to end the same way, but she hoped she could catch up with him before he started fighting. They had even specially taken a fast ship, using money liberally to save them time.

An old man with a walking stick surveyed the wharf, squinting slightly.

"Okina!!" Misao called happily to the man, running towards him.

Okina turned and took in the group, raising a hand to them.

"Still alive, Okina?" Yahiko smirked.

"Ah, here you are…" Okina ignored the remark. "I've got important news…"

Misao looked at him, grinning.

"It's about Himura?"

Okina nodded. "Our intelligence saw him in Kyoto and in the company of, none other than, Hiko Seijuro."

Misao nodded, "Yeah, we told him to come to Kyoto in our letter and Aoshi-sama thought Himura would still be here so we decided came here first."

Okina nodded at Aoshi slowly. "Well you all might as well go to Aoi-ya first and settle down for the night. Noone has seen Kenshin leave Hiko's hut yet, so we expect he's still there. You can look for him tomorrow." He looked at the sky. "It's getting late now and we should all get some rest."

Kaoru and the others nodded in agreement but Kaoru couldn't help feeling a little apprehension at what would happen in the next few days. She hoped Kenshin and everyone would be alright.

* * *

Kenshin stood outside Hiko's hut, taking in the sunset. He thought that by now, Misao would have arrived at Tokyo and the dojo definitely and they might have even gone off on their own search. Oh well… Unless they had returned to Kyoto, otherwise… there had definitely been enough time for them to have come, especially if they had hurried.

"What are you doing?" Sanosuke stood in the doorway of the hut, eyebrow raised as he surveyed Kenshin.

Kenshin shook his head and closed his eyes, deep in thought. He disappeared into the trees, waving back at Sano. Sano looked curiously at his friend's back but could not fathom what was in his mind. Kenshin seemed so different these days… but then… Sano scratched his head, sighing. He _had_ been away for ages… people _do_ change…

Kenshin wandered through the trees, eyes open again. Strictly speaking, using his kenki could be harmful now, and he was doubtful of his present ability to channel it, however, if he were to save Kenji, he would need to use it. Kenshin frowned; he couldn't rely on Kenji to save himself, even if Kenji was a spectacular swordsman. Besides, this was more of a personal matter, just like Shishio and Enishi, and he would have to solve it himself, as they obviously expected him to. If only there was a bamboo grove like at Tokyo, but no matter. He wandered further in and stood in a centre of a cluster of trees and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and evenly. Suddenly he took a deep breathe and yelled.

"Houuuuuhhhhh!"

The falling leaves around Kenshin all shredded with the force of his ki and the leaves still on the trees flew off their branches to do the same. Kenshin opened his eyes again. Well, he supposed that seemed in order. The overall feeling of murkiness increased slightly, but he ignored that. He grabbed the sakabatou which was with him now, having discarded the bokken with Hiko. Perhaps he would need some practice if he were to fight. The years of not fighting had made him quite stiff, and though not exactly rusty, practice would help indeed. Drawing the blade slightly hesitantly, for the first time in twelve years, Kenshin got to work.

* * *

Sanosuke yawned as he ambled over to his own clearing in the trees. He wondered if he had anything better to do. He still didn't get the strange concept of training and continued to disregard Saitou's (now extremely old) advice about defense. Going over to a boulder, Sanosuke slammed his fist into it professionally, watching with satisfaction as it smashed into tiny pieces. His hand gave the slightest of twinges but that was all. He supposed that Megumi did do a pretty good job on his hand, though he didn't use it much anymore, not being as rash as he used to… that made him sound old though. He didn't like that…

Hiko wandered out of the trees. "Amazing strength," he commented, eyebrow raised, inspecting the smashed boulder with a trained eye.

"Thanks, but no, it's a special hit, called the Mastery of Two Layers, Futae no Kiwami. You hit the rock twice which increases the power of the blow, making it shatter."

Hiko nodded, raising an eyebrow as he continued to survey the rubble, "That makes sense." He looked at Sano, "But you still do have amazing strength, not to mention your overall… hardness." Hiko made a face and grinned. "But I'm still better, bouzu."

Sano rolled his eyes. Kid? But Hiko certainly wasn't overconfident, that was true.

The two were quiet for a while as Hiko sat on a weathered tree stump and Sano stretched. Finally Sano glanced at Hiko and asked what had been on his mind for more than a while now.

"You know about Kenshin's condition don't you?"

Hiko nodded affirmative slowly. He had known Kenshin wasn't that suited to Hiten, however the boy's spirit had caught his attention and convinced him to teach Kenshin, once Shinta, Hiten Mitsuryugi.

"Are you going to help him in the fight?"

Hiko glared. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not so well myself. Time passes, people age, nomatter who you are."

Sano glanced at him, "Er, okay"

"I will help if I can, but I doubt I will that much…"

Sano crossed his arms and sighed. "So will you or not?"

Hiko shrugged. "We'll see." But then he looked Sano in the eye.

"Look…Kenshin won't last for very long if he uses the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, so it is better if you try not to let him use it. Kenshin will struggle on, you know he will, but in which case, you must help him."

Sano nodded, knowing he could try, but Kenshin probably wouldn't want him to. Hiko knew it too, but didn't say anything else and continued.

* * *

Kenji moaned as he woke up… again. He rubbed his sore back and wiped the slight trail of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat up a little painfully, sure that he had cracked a rib at least, and probably fractured his arm too when he got into that, albeit short, brawl with the guards.

Kenji reached up to touch his hair which he wore like Kenshin used to (or does now) and found it trimmed at the bottom. They did take some after all… he wondered what his parents would think. Kenji growled, it seemed that because of his father he was in this mess…

Kenji crawled over to the cupboard and rummaged inside. Oh, there _was_ a futon there. Strange. Why was he supplied with a futon? He wasn't complaining though. Taking the futon out of the cupboard and rolling it out, Kenji lay on top of it, hands behind his head. It wasn't a very good futon but at least it gave him some sort of relief from the cold wooden floor, the only warm spot where he had lain face down before.

Kenji sighed and rolled over, drifting into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Kaoru walked out of Aoi-ya the next morning and stared up at the sun. Were those guys _ever_ going to wake up? They slept like _logs_ …

"Kaoru-san… what are you doing?" Misao moaned sleepily from the upstairs window.

"Ah, Misao-chan! Time to get up!" Kaoru called up, falsely cheerful, and rushed inside again. She walked into the kitchen to find Yahiko in there, half asleep, fumbling with pots and chopsticks.

"I'm not letting you cook breakfast." Yahiko mumbled, pushing her out. "You'll poison everyone…" He swayed a bit. "And I still need to eat more… ships are no good…"

"And _you'll _cook then?" She retorted, ignoring the last sentence.

"Well then, let's leave it to Omasu and the ex-oniwabanshu…it's safer…"

Kaoru sighed as she reluctantly allowed herself to be led outside.

"We have to practice!"

Kaoru glared at her one time student and now one of the teachers under her. "Hello? I'm not actually in the right clothes in case you haven't noticed that in your half-asleep state!"

"When did that matter?" Yahiko asked, ignoring the last half in his turn and snapping awake, stood up straighter.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, reluctantly receiving a shinai from him. They sparred in the available space for a while, half-heartedly.

"Kaoru-san?" Misao called, "breakfast is ready." She held the pot of soup and released a hand with effort which she pointed at Yahiko. "_You,_ carry these trays inside."

Yahiko sighed and, putting his shinai away, went to help out. Kaoru followed, carrying the rice, grinning together with Misao.

As they all ate silently, Kaoru wondered how long this would take. Would Kenshin leave Hiko's hut before she got there? She hoped not, but who knew?

Suddenly there was a knock and Okina stood up, gesturing for the rest of them to continue. He slid open the door and went outside.

"The first thing we should do is find Himura." Misao spoke out as the door slid closed again. "So we should check out the Hiko's place first."

Before she could continue though, Okina was already rushing back inside, another man behind him, looking confused and more than a little uncomfortable.

"Kaoru-san, there's a message for you. This man…" He gestured behind him, "… was told by a passer-by to hand it to a 'Kamiya Kaoru' at Aoi-ya." Okina frowned, "There intelligence must be truly amazing if they could find you, or…" he paused, "… they know who you are affiliated with…"

Kaoru stood up with dread. What was it that had happened now? She took the message and unfolded it slowly. Out fell some very noticeable orange-red hairs and Kaoru frowned even harder. Picking up the snippets of hair she looked at the message.

_Tell the Battousai,_

_If he wants his son back, he will have to come and find me. In return for your son's life I want Battousai's. Otherwise we will meet in battle over the fate of Kenji._

_If the Battousai is not handed over or does not arrive soon, your son will die._

_He will know where to find me._

Kaoru stared at the note as Misao and Yahiko came to read over her shoulder. She heard their gasps of shock. Kaoru stood up with a hardened resolve. They would _not_ get Kenshin and she _would_ get Kenji back and with that, Kaoru strode off out of the inn and outside.

"Come on Yahiko, Misao!" She commanded, "Hurry up and get out here, let's go."

Yahiko and Misao scrambled to do her bidding as Aoshi, first collecting his hidden dual kodachi, calmly followed them out.

* * *


	7. First Fight

**

* * *

Chapter 7 -- First Fight**

* * *

Disclaimer: (Which I don't think has been present?) I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (duh). Nobuhiro Watsuki does, and on that note, read Busou Renkin – it's a great story.

* * *

--

Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao and Aoshi walked down the dirt path which led the way to Hiko's pottery.

"This road is the same as is ever was…" Yahiko commented dryly.

Kaoru glared at him, "Hey, stay on topic!"

Yahiko rolled his eyes at that and retorted back in his usual manner, "What topic?"

Hiko Seijuro, sitting outside the hut, looked up as they approached, with a hint of amusement, but calm as always. He didn't say a word and turned back but then Sanosuke wandered out from the trees.

"Oy, you!" Yahiko ran up and punched him in the shoulder. "You didn't even come and say hello and you were off!"

"Like that's _my _fault, _Kenshin_ there dragged me off!"

"Seemed more like you followed him!"

"Where is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked urgently, as the two bickered over Kenshin had or had not _dragged_ him off to accompany him.

Sanosuke broke off the argument, uncharacteristically, and gestured towards a grove of trees.

"Somewhere there." He said vaguely. "Been going there a lot."

Kaoru gave him the slightest glance and rushed over to push through the trees. She saw Kenshin in the middle of the grove, eyes closed, breathing evenly and deeply. Suddenly he turned towards her slowly, eyes half open, but unsurprised.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru struggled out, surprised herself, and Kenshin hurried over to push the branches away. As she finally managed to climb out, she noticed the floor covered with burst leaves. She blinked, but didn't say anything and looked back up at Kenshin, read to confront him.

"Kenshin! Why did you run off like that?"

Kenshin smiled a little sadly. "This one is sorry for making you worry, Kaoru-dono." He turned back around once again.

Kaoru hugged him though, from behind, surprising Kenshin and pressing the message into his hand.

"Hm?" Kenshin raised the hand with a note and took it out of the folded envelope.

Kenshin opened the note, eyes scanning down the short message quickly. When Kaoru looked up to see his expression and saw his eyes narrowed – though he seemed pretty calm and composed now – totally different from the way he was before and a whole lot like the old Kenshin. He was calm in appearances and yet alert and sudden in his movements as well as the fact that he seemed serene a lot, but had the potential to get murderously – figuratively, that is – angry if someone did something unacceptable.

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand, peeling her from her hug gently. The sudden gesture surprised Kaoru and she was pulled out of the clearing after Kenshin, who smiled at her and waited for her to catch up again before continuing his brisk pace.

They met the rest of their group outside the hut. Misao stood next to Aoshi hands on hips, Sano bickered with Yahiko and Hiko sat on the ground with his sake as per usual.

"Hey, Himura!" Misao grinned.

"Misao-dono?"

"Where do we go now?"

Kenshin looked at his five friends and master and at the sakabatou at his side.

"Kamigyou-ku is the location." Kenshin nodded at Aoshi who jerked his head slightly.

"Then let us set off…"

--

Tsubame yawned as she rubbed her eyes and picked up Takashin from her futon. There was a knock on the dojo door as Tsubame finished dressing Takashin and was going out to prepare breakfast. Cautiously she went to the door.

"Who's there?"

There was a silence outside. Then…

"Tsubame-chan? Is that you?" asked a very recognizable voice.

"Megumi-san!" Tsubame cried in relief and hurriedly opened the door.

Megumi walked in, regal as ever, and observed Tsubame with Takashin from the doorway.

"Where are the others?" She asked, frowning, looking around.

Tsubame quickly explained to Megumi. Megumi listened with a continued frown, which steadily grew deeper.

"Kenshin knows he isn't supposed to fight, this might even kill him!" As ludicrous as the idea sound, there was a real possibility. Everyone expected too much of out 'Battousai' and Kenshin would pay the price for his continued battles.

Tsubame's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the information, even as disbelief also crossed her face. Such a strong person like Kenshin-san? Had she not feared it once though? She wasn't sure what to believe.

"But Kenshin-san…"

Megumi turned to Tsubame. "We're going to Kyoto!"

Tsubame nodded timidly, "But what about Takashin-chan?"

"She can come with us, quick! Hurry!" She was already bustling around the room, grabbing things hastily.

Tsubame nodded and rushed to help pack, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten.

--

Higoru sweated as he waited to enter Tagoshiko-sama's room. He was immensely afraid of his boss, and he showed it. One of the guards at the door gestured.

"In. He wants to see you _now_."

Higoru nervously stumbled in and the door closed behind him with a sharp snap. Tagoshiko Hiyoju stood at the window, smoking, with his back to the spy.

"So, Higoru, any news?"

Higoru shook as he said nervously, "We spotted Hitokiri Battousai in Kyoto not very long ago. Right now there are men following him and his friends. What happens now, Tagoshiko-sama?"

Tagoshiko threw his cigarette at Higoru who flinched.

"What do you think? We will welcome him and send a few more threats." Tagoshiko turned from the window. "Assemble some men to attack them tonight."

Higoru bowed low, "Yes, Tagoshiko-sama." And quickly shuffled out.

Higoru ran as laughter issued from the room. Tagoshiko Hiyoju was definitely _not_ a man to trifle with.

He was dangerous – not to mention probably a little messed up in the head.

--

As the 'Kenshin-gumi' – as the group had been dubbed a long time ago – walked along the beaten path, Kenshin, in the lead, suddenly stopped. He glanced back at Yahiko, Sanosuke and Aoshi. Yahiko and Aoshi nodded once while Sano immediately looked into the trees on the side of the road, searchingly. Kaoru and Misao had also frowned when Kenshin had stopped, and seeing his look, had also begun to look around inconspicuously, casually. Slowly, they began walking again, following Kenshin's lead and trying to keep close so the enemy would not have an advantage to their split group.

Suddenly a man stepped out of the trees ahead along with another twenty men which formed a ring around the group. The Kenshin-gumi formed a circle also, each facing the outside, protecting each other's backs. Yahiko, next to Kenshin, gripped his sword tightly. He had given the sakabatou to Kenji so had gotten a sword for himself, though it was blunted – he was keeping the 'no-killing' belief alive. He had no doubt it cold break some bones though. Yahiko saw out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin's hand hovering over his sword – now Kenji's Sakabatou – in the Battoujutsu stance. Yahiko frowned deeper. Kenshin shouldn't fight, at least, not now unless he had to.

"Are you the one called Hitokiri Battousai?" The first man asked, smirking at Kenshin.

Kenshin's hand slipped a little lower and further away from his sakabatou as though he were moving away from it. Kenshin's eyes were narrowed but he seemed very much calm and composed as he discreetly shifted position, though maintaining a Battoujutsu stance.

"This one might be he which you name."

"Then I must attack." He said simply, expelling a yell, he rushed at Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled, moving slightly trying to intervene, but Kenshin shot him a look and Yahiko stopped short, scowling a little. Kenshin dodged the attack swiftly and ended up behind his attacker, sakabatou drawn already and pointed at the back of his throat. At once, battle began to break out at the rest of the group. The other nineteen men charged at the five and attacked.

The man who Kenshin's sakabatou was aimed at turned, cutting across again and Kenshin jumped into the air and back smoothly.

"Aren't you going to attack? Or are you going to keep dodging?"

Kenshin kept his cool, standing there and watching the man silently. After all, to be honest, the best way now was to defend himself. But he would take action if there was no choice, these men were rather tough fighters. The man's face contorted in fury as he received no reply.

"At least show a response when I'm talking to you!" He jumped in, sword raised.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Ryuukansen!"

Kenshin dodged the attack, and using the centrifugal force of his turn, brought his sword forward, smashing his opponent in the back. The man toppled forward onto his face and was unconscious. Not bad for a first move made with a sword in many years. Somewhat rusty, however, he had to admit.

Two men detached from the small number still fighting and ran at Kenshin, swords drawn. Kenshin sheathed his blade again smoothly, watching them keenly.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu, Battoujutsu, Soryuusen!"

Kenshin brought his sword out using his god-speed, hitting the first man smoothly while also spinning a little and then swung the sheath around to hit the second as the first person fell. Kenshin then stood up again with a sigh and sheathed his blade. The others, having dealt with the other seventeen men, ran to catch up.

"That was fairly easy!" Yahiko grinned, having had fun.

Kenshin was sober though he smiled at Yahiko's comment. "No, they weren't ordinary swordsmen."

"How so?" Kaoru asked

It was Aoshi who replied. "They didn't attack us accidentally, they specifically made sure that Battou- …. Kenshin , was with us first." Aoshi also looked at the unconscious men at Kenshin's feet, "And they attacked him with the best."

"Best?" Misao asked.

"They were the best out of the group, you can tell. The leader and those two men had some sword style training but the others were just like rogues with swords." Muttered Sano.

Kenshin sighed and they all looked at him. He smiled.

"Well let's get going."

Everyone except Aoshi exchanged glances and followed silently, unsure of what to say.

--

A young man walked into Kyoto merrily, a smile on his face – although it was usually on his face. After so many years of wandering, it was good to be back in a place he knew before. He looked around, nothing much had changed.

He crossed the busy road and entered Shirobeko as Sekihara Sae, the manager of the Beef-hotpot restaurant, rushed up.

"Hello, Welcome to Shirobeko. Please take a seat."

Sae ushered the man to a seat in an empty cubicle. "What would you like to order?"

"Could I just have some tea please?"

Sae bowed and rushed off to get the tea. As she left a voice drawled out from the next cubicle.

"Well, well, I didn't think you would return here, Sojiro."

Seta Sojiro turned to look at the man, smiling. This was a voice he recognised.

"Chou." He said simply.

"Where have you been off to?" Sawagejou Chou asked, a little annoyed, as Seta slid out and joined him.

"I've been wandering, just like Himura did."

Chou rubbed his forehead. "Huh, well speaking of Battousai, I heard from Saitou myself that he's been involved in some incident again, though I didn't get any exact details."

Seta looked innocently wide-eyed at Chou. "Really? So what's happening?" Seta smiled thanks at Sae as she set down their tea. She returned it cheerfully.

"Apparently he's traveling to Kamigyou-ku." Chou grinned. "But we only know that because we know the location of where the man he's searching for is."

"Searching?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure, but his son was kidnapped or some sort for revenge." Chou leaned his elbows on the table. "That Battousai sure gets a lot of revenge against him."

"Revenge? A lot of it?"

Chou nodded filling him in on details of the past. "And we haven't seen Yukishiro Enishi since."

Seta nodded, still wide-eyed and innocent, then smiled. "It was us, then it was this Enishi. Poor Himura. Well, maybe I'll go and help!"

"You found your 'answer', then? How are you going to fight without a sword?"

Seta rubbed his chin, thoughtfully, still smiling sheepishly.

Chou sighed and handed over a sword. Seta looked at him curiously. It wasn't really like Chou to give up his precious swords so easily. Unless he didn't want it or he had planned this day. Coincidence? Seta could tell that Chou was interpreting his expression wrongly. He seemed to think he thought it amazing he had a spare sword or some such.

"I'm the sword-hunter remember? You're going to need a sword if you're going to help."

Set almost rolled his eyes. Before Chou could continue however, a voice issued from their side.

"I hope your 'answer' isn't the same as Battousai's."

Seta smiled, looking at Saitou Hajime, but took the sword with a nod of thanks and stood up. "Not quite…Saitou-san."

With that, he put down a few coins and left leaving Chou and Saitou watching after him.

--

Megumi walked onto the wharf, stretching her legs eagerly after the long boat ride.

"Ah, how glad I am to walk on firm ground again!"

Tsubame followed with Takashin and smiled nervously, glancing around.

"I don't think the ship was good for Takashin."

Megumi scowled at her, "Am I a doctor or not?"

"Ahh, sorry!"

Megumi grinned then. "Then let's find Aoi-ya. Or would you like to go to Shirobeko?"

Tsubame shook her head. She didn't really mind, she could always go later though, anyway. The main thing was to find Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san.

"Alright, Aoi-ya it is then!"

--

* * *

Yes, I haven't updated in who knows how long. (I do know, actually) Here's the chapter, and I'm surprised to say it's better than I though – I wrote this AGES ago, I just went back and did some major edits. An extra 2000 words… that beats my other word record. Nooo!

I changed the layout. Ok. **Review.

* * *

**


	8. Injuries

**

* * *

Rurouni Kenshin –**

**Chapter 8: Injuries**

* * *

Author's Note: Longer than I had expected.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin by Nobuhiro Watsuki. As much as I wish to own it, it's impossible.

* * *

--

Kenji rolled off the futon to see sunlight streaming in his tiny window. It seemed around midday form what he could tell, but the times had pretty much mixed together now. Stomach rumbling hungrily, Kenji watched warily as two men opened the door, placed down a tray of food and closed the door again quickly to prevent any chance of escape. No method there then.

Crawling over to the food, he ate quickly, wondering what would happen today. The food was not particularly good, but was palatable. At least it wasn't making him sick… _yet_ anyway. Tagoshiko hadn't done anything since the beating, but he hadn't exactly visited so Kenji could not say – whether the food had been tampered with or whether he would get tortured more.

Setting down his chopsticks again, he walked back to the futon, rolled it up and put it in front of the cupboard, leaning on it. He wondered why he was in this room. It wasn't large but it was big enough and there were guards outside. If he was truly a torturing prisoner, he would have been placed in a cell or something, or at least tied. Kenji wasn't even tied.

And the walls too. Kenji walked over and poked a hole in the thin paper, looking around outside at the pretty garden which met his eye. Huh. Like he said, he was confused. Sighing, he sat again. There was naught much else to do other than wait and plan. However, if he tried to break out, they would definitely catch him.

That didn't mean he was not going to try though.

--

Tagoshiko's face twitched as he took in the sight of his badly beaten up warriors. He turned on Higoru, who was leaning heavily on a staff, nursing his wounds.

"What were you doing?" his voice was filled with disgust and disappointment.

The 'tough' warrior who had been so tough just the night before fighting Battousai turned to jelly in the glare of his master.

"I did as you asked, Tagoshiko-sama."

"I didn't say to get them beaten up! We need all the men we have to help me. These are your 'best' warriors?"

"Tagoshiko-sama, you told me to assemble some men."

"Don't talk back at me!" Tagoshiko bit out, his anger evident. "Just get out of my sight!"

The wounded men tremblingly stumbled away.

Tagoshiko paced, rubbing his nose thoughtfully. What could he do tonight? Now that Higoru had disappointed him so deeply, he needed to find other warriors. It was always a good idea to send henchmen to try wound your opponent. It would just make his job all the more easier. He turned to his sergeant next to him.

"Get me Kogosa, Yakoto, Tsujuji and their partners here now."

The sergeant bowed and hurried off. He soon arrived again, trailing the six murderers behind him.

Kogosa stalked up to Tagoshiko. "What do you want?"

Tagoshiko bristled at his flippant tone but grinned at him evilly all the same. "I want blood. I want you to ambush Battousai tonight, whatever time you choose and try to at least wound him."

Tsujuji glared. "Then we can't kill him?"

Tagoshiko's gaze was cold. He wanted to see the Battousai suffer before he died. "That pleasure is mine. You will not kill him, understood?"

The six men scowled at each other. If they were assassins and murders, hitokiri, then why weren't they allowed to kill this man, but they would not go against Tagoshiko. The consequences were just too painful, unless he decided to end your pain, in which case you would be dead.

"Very well, Tagoshiko-san" Kogosa growled. "We will respect your wishes."

And with that, the six of them swept out of the room.

--

Seta wandered into the forest idly, seemingly as if he did not know where he was, but he very much did indeed. He followed the path he had been shown carefully. Even if he had not met the man, he knew…

"My, my, I have a visitor." Hiko observed him over one shoulder. "Not an ordinary one too it seems."

"You are Hiko Seijuro?" Seta smiled.

Hiko turned around. "What makes you think that? I'm just an ordinary potter."

"You fought the Ten Swords, the Juppongatana, at Aoi-ya didn't you? I was with the Juppongatana before Shishio-sama died, so I _should_ know shouldn't I?"

Hiko grinned. "Heh, I suppose that makes sense."

"Then, do you know about what happened to Himura-san?"

"And just what makes you think that?"

Seta was serious now. "I heard he was going past Kyoto…"

"No doubt you did…"

"And I wanted to help."

"Are you quite sure?"

Seta smiled again. "He helped me find the true meaning of swordart and life, and for that I mean to help him to repay him."

"Hmph." Hiko smiled to himself. "Alright." Hiko stood up. "I'll take you there. I was meaning to join him anyway."

Seta nodded smiling. "Nn! Let's go!"

--

Kenshin and Kaoru led the way, Kaoru a little behind Kenshin. She peered at his face as the others slowly began to chat, trying to break the silence even a little. Sanosuke chatted with Yahiko, catching up on the years while Misao and Aoshi had their own conversation, though it seemed Misao did most of the talking. Aoshi was as anti-social as ever, even if it had gotten slightly better.

Suddenly Kenshin leapt sideways, pulling Kaoru to one side, as a dark figure dashed out from the cover of the trees to strike. The rest of the group exclaimed, breaking off their conversations and rushing forward to try to engage the attacker. Suddenly five other figures burst from the trees.

"Kaoru!"

Kenshin turned, startled by the sudden sound of Yahiko yelling and saw more assailants appear from behind.

"Kaoru-dono!"

Kenshin's sakabatou was knocked out of his hand as his attacker hooked it and threw it away. Before the man could do anything else, Kenshin leapt in front of Kaoru as two of the men attacked her. The two swords cut into Kenshin's arm and wincing, he jumped backwards, guarding Kaoru with his own body. The men didn't attack any further though. At a silent signal, the attackers all melted back into the trees. They had achieved their purpose.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko rushed up behind Kenshin, looking slightly disheveled but otherwise fine. "Are you all right?"

Kenshin nodded and stepped to the side to check that Kaoru was alright. Kaoru's eyes widened as she watched blood drip from his right arm to the ground.

"Let's go, we should settle down for the night." He smiled at Kaoru and then led the way along the narrow path once more, picking up his sakabatou as he passed it.

It was curious what they had done. Wounded him then left, even leaving his weapon. There was no doubt in his mind that they were Tagoshiko's henchmen.

The others followed silently, looking at the blood which fell onto the ground, but they didn't say anything. As they reached a site of sorts, they gathered some firewood and made a fire which the six of them sat around. Blood was soaking through the sleeve of Kenshin's kimono.

"Kenshin, we need to treat your wounds!" Kaoru suddenly cried, mentioning his injury for the first time and pulled a small medical kit from their supplies. It contained Megumi's injury cream and bandages.

Kenshin smiled and then rolled up his sleeve. The long gash down his arm, as well as the cut across his wrist was bleeding. The others refrained from gasping, as they had seen worse but they still watched in worry. Kenshin wiped away the blood, put the special cream onto it and bandaged it up securely. Shaking out his arm and letting his sleeve slide down to cover his arm again he turned his head to look into the darkness, his eyes distant as though seeing things they would never know about.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned to Kaoru and smiled, then got up and headed into the trees. The others exchanged glances. There was something funny with this mood of his…

--

Megumi and Tsubame sighed as Okina finished.

"So they're gone…"

Okina nodded. "One would assume."

"What if Ken-san injures himself though, I should be there to provide the medical attention!"

Okina shook his head now. "No, you would only get in the way of Himura-kun from doing what he has to do. If he has to worry the safety of others, he cannot get Kenji-san back. Himura-kun has mentioned this many times."

"But-"

"Misao and Aoshi and Yahiko are the provide assistance to help Himura-kun and Kaoru-san will provide the emotional support. That's why they are there."

Megumi stiffened at his suggestion that she could not help. "Ken-san is _sick_. Everyone knows his condition isn't good. I should be able to treat any wounds he gets and make sure he doesn't overdo it."

Okina shook his head again. "If they need you, they will definitely return. And if they return, you must be here so they can find you."

Megumi still didn't look convinced, but she didn't know where Ken-san was headed and Okina was very reluctant to give any information so there was nothing she could really do.

"Very well, I shall stay here."

Okina nodded. "_And_ it's free of charge."

Megumi, Tsubame and Takashin grinned slyly back.

--

Seta and Hiko ran through the trees quickly.

"Tell me _why_ we're running again?"

"We have to catch up to Himura-san!"

"And we're running?"

Seta nodded. "We have to catch up as soon as we can."

"Why is that?"

Seta grinned. "We don't want to fall behind! Or Himura-san will get all the fun!"

Hiko sighed, running a little faster. They had already traveled a long way that day, covered more distance than one would in quite a few days – probably. Surely they would have caught up already… unless they had chosen a different method of travel…

"We couldn't have ridden or something?"

Seta laughed at that, "Hiko Seijuro wouldn't _ever_ ride when there's another way to get there!" He looked at Hiko seriously then, "But we could always use our God-speeds – or in my case, beyond god-speed."

Hiko had to grin at both sections that. Of course, and the boy's speed was something marvelous indeed.

Ahead there was a soft glow of light and soft chatter. If it was them, they were really fools to make themselves so easily found. An attacker would very easily creep up behind them.

Hiko and Seta slowed as they reached the trees. Silently making their way over the leaf litter as the well trained swordsmen they were, they crept up behind the group.

--

Kenshin was returning to the group when he heard the soft rustle. It was very soft, and yet he knew it had to be someone, it was no animal. Casting his senses out, he thought he knew who those two were, though very unsure about the identity of the second. It didn't seem that likely.

"Master? What are you doing here?"

The chatter stopped as Kenshin spoke. Everyone looked through the trees to where he stood and swiveled to where Hiko stood as Hiko stepped out of the cover of the trees.

"Oh, you found us?"

Kenshin frowned at the sound of the voice, but his expression did not change even as the second person stepped out slightly behind Hiko.

"Seta Soijiro."

Seta grinned as Kaoru, Yahiko and Misao stared taking him in, never having actually seen him before as they were fighting at Aoi-ya.

"Himura-san you haven't changed much."

"This one could say the same…" Kenshin replied polite as usual, but in an unusually dry voice.

Seta and Hiko plonked themselves down next to the rest of the "Kenshin-gumi". Seta smiled at the three which were still staring and Kenshin turned to Hiko.

"But master, what are you doing here?"

Hiko shrugged, "Helping…" he said simply.

"But Himura-san, it seems you ran into trouble yourself." Seta nodded at his blood-stained sleeve.

Kenshin nodded, but did not elaborate further. With a sigh, Kaoru began to tell what had happened.

--

"Oy, Saitou."

"Is that any way to speak to a superior?"

Chou scowled. "Does it matter?"

Saitou lit a cigarette. "I suppose not…"

Chou scowled harder. "Well? Are you going after Battousai?"

Saitou glanced at him. "That case has nothing to do with us. Nothing has happened as far as we are concerned which has to do with the police, therefore there is no purpose for us in helping."

Chou rolled his eyes. "Huh. Ok."

A messenger ran in and passed a note to Saitou. He read it quickly. Turning back and flicking the end of his cigarette away, he smirked at Chou as the messenger hurriedly left once again, carrying a message back. "We have a new job anyway."

Chou raised an eyebrow.

"Yukishiro Enishi is back."

--

Kenji scowled. It had been so many days. He was intelligent, yet he couldn't quite figure out what to do. One sound from him and the guards would come storming in. He couldn't use any of the things in the room, as the room was basically bare… so what could he do? Although he was strong, his somewhat small stature wasn't much help either.

Kenji placed down the chopsticks on top of the bowl in the tray looking at them contemplatively. If he could just steal the chopsticks maybe? He didn't know anymore, he was a little sore from Tagoshiko's insisted regular beatings to "make his parents worry more". He wasn't able to fight back, though he usually put up a good fight wherever he could. That was why half a dozen more of Tagoshiko's men were severely wounded. No doubt Tagoshiko would be happy though if his henchmen broke all of Kenji's bones so he wouldn't be able to escape _anywhere_.

Kenji snatched up the chopsticks, wiped them carefully and tucked them away, knowing the guards wouldn't notice. They were usually sleepy and bored at this time of the day. Creeping over to the cupboard, he opened it and rummaged through. He pulled the futon out and the few kimonos inside there. He found his sandals at the bottom and pulled them out as well. He grinned as he saw something he might be able to use.

Perhaps this new plan would work.

--

Megumi yawned as she got up. Another day, another boring day – for her anyway. Takashin was crying in the next room and Megumi heard Tsubame trying to soothe her. Tsubame would make a great mother one day, Megumi thought, fox ears popping up on her head for just a second.

Silently she crept out to the kitchen where the food was gently cooking. Omasu strolled if from the outside.

"Ah, you're awake! Okina's outside." She gestured out the door.

Megumi nodded, sure that it must mean something if she was being told this. Okina awaited her outside facing the sun.

"Megumi-san." Okina said as he turned around. "My intelligence has just found out something."

Megumi nodded for him to continue.

"It seems that a certain Yukishiro Enishi has returned."

"Affirmative." said another voice.

Megumi stared at Saitou who stood casually by the door. She frowned in disapproval.

"How did you get in here? Are you supposed to be in Tokyo?"

Saitou smirked at her. "I am the _police_. I suppose Battousai has left." He turned to Megumi. "And I have been in Kyoto for _ages_. I have been stationed here for a long while now."

"So what are you doing here?"

Saitou shrugged. "Not too sure myself. Perhaps to tell you, even though I know Battousai is not here." Turning on his heel he left.

"I suppose I dragged him here." Chou said, appearing from behind the door. "Battousai was directly involved and I suppose I do feel some respect for him, being that he is the Battousai and all, and he defeated Shishio too." He rubbed his chin. "Besides, didn't mind another fight with _bird-head_ anyway. But he's obviously not here." He rolled his eyes.

Megumi sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Well, alright…"

Chou shrugged, not letting her finish and trailed out after Saitou.

Okina nodded. "I believe that Himura may be at risk again, whether or not that man has made up. We cannot be sure that he has made up with his past, whether he has read the diary and understood or not."

Megumi frowned but nodded. She knew, but what could they do? They didn't have all the information, to be honest, and besides, they could not fight that man anyway. His skills were on par with Kenshin's.

Okina turned and shouted up to the ex-Oniwabanshu working upstairs.

"Ready the fastest messenger bird. We have a message to send!"

--

* * *

AN: Wow, this ended up pretty long.

**Review?**

* * *


	9. Enishi

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**Enishi**

**

* * *

**

AN: Story feels a little patchy here at the moment. Written like years ago now, this story. It will end at some point when I find the rest of my documents. I keep finding, losing, finding. Such...

SHORT Chapter. -cry-

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I wouldnt be working on it. I will have finished writing Busou Renkin and be moving on. Yes.

* * *

Enishi stepped out onto the port. He hadn't been in Kyoto for a long while now. After what happened with Battousai, when he sat broken in the Fallen Village, Tomoe had gone back to him in a dream, smiling and telling him that it was alright as he had never known and she had not wanted to reveal the truth. With that Enishi had mustered the energy to get up and leave the village along with the encouragement of the old man which he still had not realised was his father. He had wandered for a while, not knowing what to do, still a little broken from his attempt at killing Battousai against his sister's wishes and thinking he had no aim in life now, now that his goal was broken and he the chase had ended. Instead of triumph, there was only a lingering helplessness. After he recovered though, he decided to continue his life and had joined a yakuza for a while, trying to find a purpose to his new life.

Deciding that he should take a new turn though and finally heeding Battousai's advice, he had formed a little group of his own and wandered away which over the years had slowly expanded. He was trying to do some good now at least. His group did not steal, pillage or try to hurt people, although they asked for payment at a price, but Enishi had dedicated himself to a vaguely similar goal to that of Kenshin, ironic as it was. A little like hired help. His men gathered around him as he wandered down.

"Hey, boss, where are they?" one of them muttered.

Enishi nodded towards one side of the port. The organization which he once led he was now going to try and stop. Especially since he had obtained information about Battousai's current battle and the Shang-hai Mafia's current smuggling plan.

"How are we going to do this anyway?" Another muttered at the first.

Enishi closed his eyes. He knew that his group wasn't really into doing 'good' as such but their respect for him and admiration of his skills had led them to follow him and do as he wished. And besides… the pay was pretty good! Enishi sure provided well…

Enishi heard a voice a little way off and his eyes snapped open again. He knew this person. Had met him during fighting Battousai and he had defeated Yatsume Mumyoi. What a greeting to his return.

"Saitou Hajime." Enishi said calmly and emotionlessly as the man himself walked casually onto the wharf, cigarette in hand and sword at the ready, scanning the bay. Another man, Sawagejou Chou walked behind him, swords strapped to his back, another two grasped in his hands. Behind them, a few other men sneaked into the port. His men followed his gaze.

Saitou glanced around and spotted Enishi. He dropped his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe to put it out, and sauntered over.

"Yukishiro Enishi."

Enishi looked at him steadily, then turned to watch the smugglers as the men behind him glared at Saitou suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to help."

Saitou pulled another cigarette out.

"How so?"

"The Shang-hai Mafia have once again started smuggling weapons into Japan, into Kyoto. And the person who is receiving and paying for them is Tagoshiko Hiyoju."

Saitou glanced towards what Enishi was staring at.

"So it's them?"

Enishi nodded.

"Then it seems I can continue with the different job I have to do now." Saitou commented dryly as he beckoned to Chou.

* * *

Yahiko yawned.

"Oy, Kenshin, how long are we going to keep walking?" he asked lazily, eyes on the trees.

Kenshin glanced at the sun which had started to set and smiled back at Yahiko. They had sure done a lot of walking already.

"You took a lot of breaks already, Yahiko." Kenshin replied with a smile.

Kaoru rolled her eyes behind his back. He didn't seem to realize that it was all for his benefit even if he had more stamina than that, though this time it seemed that Yahiko did want a good break.

Yahiko scowled like he used to. "I'm getting hungry anyway. We don't always have to walk until its dark."

Kaoru added "How much longer will it take to get there anyway?"

Kenshin raised a finger to prop against his chin. "Nn, tomorrow morning if we stop now." He replied as Kaoru muttered that getting mounts would have been better.

"Then it might be a good thing to stop now." Misao spoke up while Aoshi inclined his head in agreement.

Seta blinked at Kenshin and smiled too. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Hiko, who had simply watched the conversation and now, watched them all wander into the trees, glanced back and forth up the road. He thought maybe he sensed something, but he couldn't be sure. He hadn't confirmed though nor did he have the time to, but he stayed wary.

Yahiko and Misao, wandered a little ahead of the group, picking up wood and looking for a good clearing.

"Eh, there's one!" Misao yelled happily.

"Good work, Misao-chan!" Kaoru smiled at her friend.

The friends gathered around the fire, each in their own place. Kaoru and Misao brought out some food as well as Seta who had brought some stuff from Kyoto.

They settled down to eat their strange dinner.

* * *

**AN:** What will happen next? I can't remember... Actually, not quite. Next: Arrival and Escape?

**Review?**

* * *


End file.
